rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Out in the Open
"Out in the Open" is the eighty-ninth episode of "RWBY" and the tenth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 11th, 2020 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 18th, 2020. Summary As more and more Grimm continue to pour into Mantle through the broken wall, Ruby's Group and the Ace Operatives split into small groups to defend the citizens from the hoards of Grimm. Despite this, the citizens of Mantle feel as if General Ironwood isn't doing enough to help and harass Nora Valkyrie to evacuate them up to Atlas. As Nora attempts to calm the crowd down, a broadcast is sent out to all of Mantle and Atlas by Ironwood and Robyn Hill in which Ironwood reveals the existence of Salem and links the recent murders in Mantle to her minions Tyrian Callows and Arthur Watts, while Robyn uses her Semblance on him to prove it to all be true. The two encourage everyone to stand together due to Salem's goal being to divide them. While the broadcast zooms in and only shows Ironwood from the chest up, he reveals his plans involving the Amity Communications Tower, claims it is ready for launch and tells the civilians they will be evacuated to Atlas. Robyn voices her support for Ironwood's plan as the citizens all cheer. Watts tells Tyrian to cause more chaos in Mantle to keep their full attention away from Watts and the Amity Tower. Tyrian overhears a broadcast from Robyn saying she will personally escort Sector 17's civilians, which gives him an idea. Meanwhile Cinder Fall, having learned of Watts and Tyrian's activity from Ironwood's broadcast, becomes frustrated that Salem is now currently targeting Atlas instead of Vacuo as per the original plan. She orders Neopolitan to steal the Relic of Knowledge from Oscar Pine while she searches for the Winter Maiden. Neo, hellbent on getting revenge on Ruby Rose, protests at first but eventually begrudgingly accepts. Ruby, Penny Polendina and Harriet Bree lead their sector's civilians to the nearest air pad but are attacked by an Alpha Megoliath. Ruby attempts to activate her Silver Eye powers but is unable to concentrate in all the chaos. Instead, Ruby comes up with another plan with Penny to cut off the Alpha's tusk with Penny's laser, then trip the Alpha and impale it on its own tusk. The plan succeeds, the civilians' faith in Penny is restored and the civilians are safely evacuated. Robyn leaves her Happy Huntresses to search for any missed civilians and is shortly after cut off by Tyrian. Tyrian attempts to attack Robyn but is ambushed by Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi, and Robyn reveals it to be a trap that she and Ironwood devised. Meanwhile, Watts flies up to Amity Tower only to find it unfinished. He is then locked inside the Amity Colosseum arena and confronted by Ironwood, revealing his lie about the tower's completion to have been a trap. Watts hacks into the Colosseum and activates the gravity biome before pulling out his revolver and proclaiming that he won't go down without a fight. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The biome Watts activates in Amity Colosseum is the Anti-Gravity biome. It appears once in Volume 3 behind Penny and Ciel during their fight with Russel and Sky at the Vytal Festival tournament. **The Anti-Gravity biome was originally intended to showcase another fight,[https://youtu.be/wdUMisVDijM?t=1246 RWBY Season 3 Episodes 11-12 w/ Guests Kerry Shawcross and Miles Luna | AfterBuzz TV] with Sun and Neptune facing off against Nora and Pyrrha. The fight itself did reach story-boarding and Joe MacDonald was even able to make an animatic for it.Volume 3 Blu-Ray Commentary Unfortunately, it was scrapped due to time constraints. See Also *Battle Pages *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 10 00013.png|Everyone fights the Grimm invading Mantle. V7 10 00030.png|Ironwood reveals the truth about Salem to the Kingdom of Atlas. V7 10 00039.png|Watts learns of the Amity Tower project. V7 10 00040.png|The people of Mantle unite. V7 10 00048.png|Cinder comes up with a plan. V7 10 00050.png|The evacuation of Mantle begins. V7 10 00059.png|Ruby tries to use her Silver Eyes but cannot concentrate. V7 10 00082.png|Ruby and Penny work together to kill an Alpha Megoliath. V7 10 00084.png|The citizens' faith in Penny is restored. V7 10 00088.png|Tyrian attacks Robyn... V7 10 00090.png|...who has teamed up with Qrow and Clover. V7 10 00104.png|Watts and Ironwood prepare to fight in the colosseum. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes